Temporary Home: First day of School
by Kitten Mittenz
Summary: My first Superfamily fic! This is a tiny piece of a fic that I'm working on. Six year old Peter is the adopted son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, he has been for the past few days and it's all led up to the day he's been dreading the most. More background info inside...


**A/N**

**This is just a little snippet of a much longer fanfic that I'm not sure I'm ever going to finish. But if I ever do I'll be sure to post it…maybe, I don't know. This is just my favorite part of what I've written and I felt the need to share it with all of you.**

**Background: Little six year old Peter's Parents were killed in a plane crash. His aunt and uncle abandoned him. Peter then entered the foster care system and just about everywhere he stayed he was bullied and never was able to stay in one place for very long. One of the first places he stayed was with a lunatic and his wife who were doing genetic tests with spiders and Peter just so happened to get bitten and it all went downhill from there. His spider-like abilities are the main reason he is sent back to this group home to be placed with some other family. Until of course he is adopted by none other than Captain America and Ironman.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters… if I did the world would have ended a long time ago and people wouldn't be waiting around for the 21****st ****of December.**

_**Temporary Home: First day of School.**_

It was the first Monday he'd been staying with Steve and Tony as their adopted son. This is the one day he was not looking forward to. He had to go to another school. Another school where there would be other people who would more than likely pick on him, where he'd be behind from the get go. They had gone out the day before and gotten everything Peter would need for his third first day of first grade.

"I don't want to go to school." Peter complained at the breakfast table picking at his pancakes that Steve had made because Tony tried cooking the other day and almost blew up the kitchen. Why can't they just homeschool him? Or get a teacher to come out instead of him having to go to school.

"I know. I didn't either, but I turned out just fine." Tony said walking up from his lab with his empty coffee mug. Steve gave a sarcastic laugh but Peter just gave him a questioning look.

"But it's just going to be like all the other school's I've had to go to. They're not going to like me. They're gonna pick on me again, I know it." Peter said not taking his eyes off of his now partially mashed pancakes.

"Hey if anyone picks on you, just let us know and Captain America and Iron Man will take care of it." Tony said giving Peter a small wink before refilling his mug for the fourth time that morning. Hearing this made Peter feel a bit better. He had never come out to any of his other temporary parents about the bullying.

"You better hurry up; the bus shows up in ten minutes." Steve said as he finished cleaning the kitchen. Peter groaned and finished his breakfast. "Everything will be fine, trust me." Steve said encouragingly as he patted him on the shoulder. "Now go make sure you've got everything together." When Peter left for his room Steve turned to Tony who was leaning against the counter as he finished off the last pancake.

"Not bad." Tony said washing the last bite of pancake down with a swig of coffee.

"Thanks." Steve said as he walked over to join Tony. "I hope everything will be alright."

"He's a tough kid, and if anything does happen we'll take care of it."

"That's a lot easier said than done, and you know it. We both know what it's like to be bullied as kids." Steve said leaning over to put his head on Tony's shoulder… which is also easier said than done considering Tony is quite a bit shorter than him.

"Yeah, I know." Tony said pulling Steve into a kiss; which was perfectly timed because at that exact moment Peter walked back into the kitchen. Peter covered his eyes and gave his best _"yuck, my parents are kissing"_ face. Needless to say it didn't last much longer leaving one very disappointed Tony Stark… this was one of the reasons he didn't care for children much.

"Well look at the time, let's go wait for the bus." Steve said prevented this moment form getting any more awkward motioning both Tony and Peter to the elevator. The ride down was mostly quite with the exception of a fidgety Peter. When they walked outside the bus pulled up. When the doors opened both Steve and Tony kneeled so that Peter could hug them. With one more pat on the shoulder from Tony and an "Everything will be fine." Peter walked onto the bus and found a seat next to a window. Steve and Tony watched as the bus drove away.

"I hope everything will be ok." Steve said worrying again.

"Of course everything will be ok, and like I said if something does happen, it's nothing we can't handle. Now where were we?" Tony said slyly.

"Let's get inside first." Steve said smiling down at him and walking back into the huge high-rise building that they called home.

…**xXx…**

The bus pulled up in front of his school. It looked like your average elementary school. They were trying to keep a low profile so Peter, instead of going by Stark-Rodgers he is using his dead parents' last name, Parker, for now also because Tony and Steve aren't _yet_ married. Peter got off the bus like he had many a time before and looked at the back of his hand where he had asked Steve to write the room number so he could find it. As a matter of fact he was granted he got a tour of the school before he found the right room but he made it to class on time. When he walked in he was greeted by his teacher Mrs. Hayes.

"You must be, the new student, Peter right?" She asked smiling. She was a pretty woman. She was young couldn't be older than 25. She had long auburn hair that she had tied back in a ponytail. She had on a black pea coat over dark wash jeans and black high heeled boots that reached half way up her calf and a green silk scarf draped around her neck. Peter nodded. He was still nervous and really didn't want to be here. She must have understood and she just smiled. "I know you must be nervous, but everyone is nice and it will be a wonderful school year." She said leading him inside the class room. Peter had heard that from all of his previous teachers and one they were not nice and second he's never made it through the school year.

I was a colorful class room. On the right side of the door was where the student hung up their jackets and backpacks. Next to that were cubbies with each of the students name where papers to go home would be placed. To the left of the door was a huge calendar that had all of the students birthdays listed. In the middle of the class room there were several square tables with four chairs around them. In the middle of each of the tables there was a red, blue, green, and yellow container, also labeled with the student's name, where the supplies would be stored. In the front of the room there was comfortable chair placed in front of a large rug and a white board accompanied by a smart board (A/N 1) .The whole bottom half of the wall, below the large window, was lined with books. The part that was not occupied by the window had student art work. Peter was confident that I he stayed in this class longer than a few weeks that his work would be put up for sure. In the back of the room, in front of the mini library, were a few beanbag chairs. In the far corner was Mrs. Hayes desk. This seemed like a welcoming environment; but that might also be because nobody was there yet. As Mrs. Hayes showed Peter around the class room and went over the class schedule the bell range and children flooded the room. The second bell rang and Mrs. Hayes stood up with Peter in front of the class for the introduction. The awful introduction. He had done so many of them. It's not like he had been in any class for anyone to really care who he was. And those who did were the ones who picked on him.

"Class, can I have your attention please." Mrs. Hayes said calmly. The whole class complied without one person continuing on with their conversation about what they did over the weekend. That was a good sign. Peter knew that he had a nice teacher and everyone else thought so to, maybe this won't be so bad. "Everyone, this is Peter. Peter this is everyone." Mrs. Hayes said with a smile.

"Hi." That's all Peter say as he waves. There was nothing else he could think to say with everyone looking at him.

"Peter, why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." She asked. Peter hated this question. What was he supposed to say? Peter did what he usually did he stayed silent. And unlike most of his other teachers she didn't force him to say something. She just continued smiling. "It's ok if you're shy. I'm sure we'll all get to know you soon enough. There is an empty seat over at the far table." She said directing Peter over to his new seat. Peter walked over in silence feeling the eyes of nineteen other students watching him.

There were three other students already at the table. Peter's empty seat was between a girl whose name was Gwen Stacey, and a boy, Wade Wilson. Gwen was a pretty girl, her long blonde hair was pulled back in neat ponytail. She had bright blue eyes that stood out against her fair completion. Wade had messy dirty blond hair and dark blue-green eyes. In his entire class peter was the shortest. Actually just about anywhere he went he was the shortest. And, being short, it had its advantages but also its drawbacks. Like never being notice, or forgotten; or not being able to see for that matter. But being short meant that when he wanted to he could go unnoticed, he was stealthy, and the spider abilities only enhanced that.

The day passed slowly. It was to peters surprise that he wasn't behind in anything. In some ways he was ahead. But about half way through the day, they had an entire hour for art, and this made peter very happy. Each student had their own easel in set up in the art room parallel to the classroom. The art room was like heaven in his little brown eyes. They're project was to paint a picture of their family. Peter, still a bit sensitive to the topic of family, having his parents die and the only blood related family gave him up to move around the country living with other peoples families, never one of his own; until a little less than a week ago when he moved into the Avengers tower. He was happy there. There were no other children and he honestly believed that Steve and Tony cared about him and were not perplexed by his accidental powers like so many were before. So his mission, should Peter chose to except was to paint his picture of Tony, Steve, and himself. He could already see the looks on people faces when they found out that his family consisted of Captain America _and_ Ironman. Even though he knew he was supposed to be keeping a low profile.

After about thirty minutes Peter was very proud of his master piece. There were three distinct figures that could be clearly identified as Ironman and Captain America and between the two of them was a smaller figure that was Peter. The three of them were standing in front of the Avengers tower. But with his extra time Peter thought of how he could improve his art work. Minutes later Peter was off in his own world painting the rest of the Avengers around them. While Peter was zoned into his work some of the other children took part in a paint fight. It started with two students putting marks on each other's papers, it escalated quickly more students joined and paint was not only put on the other's work but paint was splattered on the other students themselves. Peter was oblivious to this, of course until Wade, who was using the easel next to him, got into the paint war and lost his balance spilling the paint he was using all over Peter who was had, conveniently moved away from his work. While his work was unaffected, Peter was covered head to toe in multi colored paint. Peter was just relived that his art work was unaffected, because god know what this child would have done had Wade gotten even a dot of paint anywhere on his painting. He was shocked by Wade's reaction. The second Wade saw Peter covered in paint he took it upon himself to cover himself in paint as well.

"Sorry about that." A now very colorful Wade Wilson said as he smeared more red paint in his hair with a huge dorky grin.

"It's not a big deal. But why are you covered in paint?" Peter asked not even bothering to wipe any of the paint off yet. Being covered in paint is nothing compared to what has happened at previous schools. But Peter had never met anyone who would do the same to themselves. And judging by the looks on the other student's faces this was strange but eventually people turned to their own work and ignored the two painted boys.

"So you wouldn't be alone. And I've never been covered in paint before so it's not fair if you get to." Wade replied not losing his toothy smile. He was weird but nice and was the only one in the class you had talked to you all day. "By the way I'm Wade." He said realizing that he hadn't introduced himself. Wade would become one of Peter's only friends. Not even a few moments later the teacher walks in and the first thing she sees is Wade and Peter covered in paint. Then she sees the other students with smaller paint spots on their faces and smocks. She left for hardly two minutes and a paint war had started and ended in a colorful victory. She walked over to the two boys who had extremely guilty looks on their faces.

Instead of getting mad at her student's knowing that getting angry makes for a terrible first impression she decided to let the paint war go for today. "I see you ran out of room on your paper. You know you could have just asked for more instead of painting each other." She said trying not to laugh. "Why don't you two go clean up." She said motioning for the two boys over to the sink on the other side of the art room before she directed the other students to start cleaning up their stations. Wade and Peter just smiled, but did go over to the sink and attempt to help each other get most of the paint out of each other's hair and off their faces. Once the two were clean enough by their teacher's standards they were allowed to go out for the last fifteen minutes of recess where peter and Wade joined other kids in a game of freeze tag. Normally Peter would stay inside and draw or read during recess. But now he had a friend. So far so good.

The rest of the day passed fairly quickly. And before he knew it the bell rang and he was headed back to the bus. Conveniently Wade took the same bus so all was well, happy rainbow and sunshine for once.

**A/N1**

**For those of you who don't know what a smart board is, it is basically a digital white board that was designed to replace the normal white board even though in a lot of cases teachers still prefer to use the normal white board and ignore the newish technology all together. I am personally not a huge fan of them considering everything you write on it just looks like a bunch of scribbles, but just about every classroom has one in our district.**

**A/N**

**Yup… I got this idea after listening to Carrie Underwood's song Temporary home. Hope you liked it, and please let me know if you think I should finish it or not.**


End file.
